Nala/Gallery
For Nala's ''The Lion Guard gallery, see here.'' |-|The Lion King = lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-884.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1534.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1570.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1597.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1650.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1715.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1779.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1906.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1991.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2072.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2250.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2285.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2419.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2432.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2439.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2451.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2465.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2592.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2697.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4746.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4751.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4772.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6398.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6405.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6408.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6411.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6416.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6454.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6464.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6468.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6469.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6511.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6521.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6542.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6545.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6553.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6563.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6573.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6577.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6594.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6639.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6692.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6719.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6748.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6791.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6800.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6806.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6815.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6818.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6826.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6831.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6833.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6929.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6939.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6974.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6986.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7011.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7036.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7049.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7051.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7054.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7056.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7070.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7073.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7086.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7096.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7101.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7105.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7241.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7242.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7245.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7248.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7257.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7262.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7267.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7275.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7286.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7297.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7301.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7333.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7336.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7338.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7354.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7362.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7365.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7373.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7393.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8167.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8175.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8180.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8192.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8195.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8209.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8218.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8227.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8231.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8236.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8247.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8251.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8258.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8389.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8394.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8404.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8438.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8601.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8610.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8885.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8905.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8911.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8920.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8956.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8993.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9104.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9655.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9716.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9831.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9855.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9863.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9881.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9884.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-179.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-185.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-186.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-188.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-192.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-208.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-234.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-237.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-243.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-262.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-302.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-317.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-321.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-380.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-383.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-506.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-512.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-518.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-521.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-533.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-547.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-555.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-564.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-566.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-569.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-575.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-580.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-588.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-593.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-594.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-599.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-602.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-606.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-613.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-617.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-621.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-627.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-630.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-635.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-637.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1481.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1678.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1699.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1704.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1714.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1719.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3204.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3218.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3221.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3252.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3254.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3257.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3260.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3264.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3269.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3275.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3279.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3281.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3295.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3322.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4153.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4157.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4162.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4172.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4174.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4181.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4182.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4227.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4236.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4246.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4250.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4279.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4304.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4647.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4653.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5375.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5383.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5389.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5401.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5406.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5409.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5426.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5433.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6723.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6728.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6733.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6738.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6812.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6822.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6826.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6834.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6860.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7990.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7993.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7997.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8172.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8179.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8182.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8408.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8497.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8502.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8539.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8542.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8576.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8578.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8589.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8590.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8594.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8720.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8724.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8727.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8732.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8771.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8774.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8792.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8798.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8824.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8827.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8829.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8837.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8839.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8861.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8866.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8873.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8877.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8879.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8891.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8900.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8906.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8910.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8915.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8921.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8929.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8932.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8949.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8955.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8957.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8967.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8969.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8993.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8999.png |-|The Lion King 1½ = Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6018.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6039.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6047.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6053.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6078.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6105.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6115.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6154.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6209.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6423.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6509.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6515.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6521.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6527.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6551.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6614.png |-|Promotional= Kion and Parents.png|Nala with her mate, Simba, and son, Kion TLG promotional.png|Nala with her mate Simba, her son Kion, and the spirit of Simba's father, Mufasa SimbaNalaTLG.png|A painting of Simba and Nala in a promotional video for The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar |-|Other Media= Simba Nala stage musical.png|Simba and Nala in the stage musical Tale of two brothers pride rock.png|Nala watching Kopa run to Simba Images_247_.png|Ni and Nala Nalakopa.jpg|Nala looks at her son Kopa, half-amused and half-concerned Family.png|Nala with Simba and Kopa KH Nala.png|Nala in Kingdom Hearts II Adultnalaplush.jpg|Adult Nala Plush Nala v. Sarafina.png|Nala compared to her mother Kion and Parents.png|Simba and Nala with their son, Kion SimbaNalaTLG.png|A painting of Simba and Nala Uk lion-king dvd ps e121233f.png Nala-potr.png Nala-simba-m.png Royal-family.png NalaSynop.png|Nala's official synopsis Nala and Sarafina 1.png|Sarafina and Nala in Best Friends Sarafina and lionesses 1.png|Sarafina, Nala and lionesses in Zazu's View N 1.png|Nala in a book illustration N 2.png|Nala in a book illustration Sleeping.png|Nala in a book illustration Scared.png|Nala in a book illustration Fighting.png|Nala in a book illustration Stare.png|Nala in a book illustration Looking.png|Nala in a book illustration Together.png|Nala in a book illustration Presentation.png|Nala in a book illustration |-|Concepts= nala model sheet.png|Concept artwork of cub Nala Lk storyboard1 013.png Nala04.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Concept Adult Nala 3.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Cub nala concept.png Concept Adult Nala 2.png|Concept artwork of Nala in a tree evenmorelkconceptartofnalaandsimba.png|Concept art of Nala and Simba Nala-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-again.png Concept Adult Nala 4.png|Concept of adult Nala bathing herself Junglenala.png|Nala's King of the Jungle design Nala-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889834-500-397.png Animate Young Nala.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 3.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 4.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Animate Young Nala 2.png|Concept artwork of young Nala Concept Adult Nala.png|Concept artwork of adult Nala Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries